Bragging Rights
by mikanlove
Summary: Misaki is hiding something from Takumi, and he won't give up until he finds out exactly what. "Misaki turned her phone screen off the moment her husband peeked over her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow skeptically at this action of hers. "What? Why can't I see what's on your phone?" he asked."My phone, my privacy," she retorted, facing her back towards him." (One shot!)


**I haven't posted on the Maid Sama archive in ten days woah woah woah. On the contrary, I** _ **have**_ **been reading all these lovely fics being updated and such, but I just didn't review on them so rip :'(**

 **Oh and by the way, for all you who have read Hana Yori Dango you should go read my one shot I just wrote like a day ago :) Ahaha, yeah, shameless self-promo I know muahaha~**

 **Tbh I don't know what happened to this one shot like I was planning for it to be funny and cute but I kinda was like hey lets make them argue but then I was like omg I should put tora's name in here to make Takumi triggered and it just kinda turned into this lol so enjoy!**

 **-o-**

It was a Saturday night in the Usui household—which consisted of only Misaki and Takumi. Of course, Takumi was always making comments and such about them having children and seeing little Misakis and Takumis running around the house, which Misaki didn't know whether she should consider endearing or annoying.

The married couple were currently getting ready to go to bed, but something was bothering the blonde.

"Stoooop," the dark haired girl whined, turning off her phone screen off with a click the moment her husband peeked over her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow skeptically at this action of hers.

"What? Why can't I see what's on your phone?" he asked with an innocent pout. Misaki simply replied by sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"My phone, my privacy," she retorted, facing her back towards him and continuing whatever she was doing on her phone. He could tell she was typing something quite fast, since her thumbs were moving furiously across the keyboard, before pausing for a bit. His best guess would be she was texting someone.

Takumi raised an eyebrow, now definitely suspicious. What could she possibly be doing, or texting, that she refused to let him see?

"Misaki," he said in a warning tone. The female paid no attention to him as she blushed and set her phone on the bed stand beside her. This definitely pissed him off—he'd gotten home not long ago from a stressful day at work, and this is what he gets? His wife completely ignoring him and _hiding_ stuff from him on her phone?

"Goodnight Takumi," she sweetly murmured, grabbing the blanket and letting it rest above her shoulders to protect her from the cold. Takumi, however, wasn't having any of this. He grabbed the covers and threw them off the bed, not even caring—much less noticing—the small lamp he knocked over with the heavy sheet.

Misaki shivered once, and she herself wasn't quite sure if it was from the cold air or his angry emerald eyes staring directly into hers.

"Misaki, I'm not going to ask again," he warned, eyeing her vulnerable figure that lay on the bed with her arms sprawled above her head as if begging him to attack her. Misaki shook her head defiantly, only earning a low growl from the blonde.

Within a matter of seconds, Misaki was pinned down to the bed. His hands held her wrists above her head, while his knees rested on either side of her waist, making sure she couldn't escape no matter how hard she tried.

As expected, Misaki attempted to lift one of her legs to knee him in the crotch, but in one swift movement, Takumi brought his left leg up and pushed hers down roughly back onto the bed. Misaki glared at him.

"So, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?" he inquired, narrowing his eyes back at her. She let out a loud sigh of frustration.

"Can't you just have a bit of trust in me?" she asked, causing Takumi's grip on her wrists to loosen ever so slightly. Pain was evident in her amber eyes.

Even though he trusted her with his life, the blonde's curiosity and frustration took over his reasoning as he questioned her further.

"I do trust you Misaki. I really do. I just can't stand seeing you hiding things from me," he sighed, finally lifting himself off her and flopping on the bed beside her. "We both know what happened last time you were being secretive with me."

"Takumi!" she exclaimed, sitting up abruptly and shooting him a glare. She was upset by the fact that he was suddenly bringing up a situation she clearly told him she didn't want to talk about ever again. "You know I did that for your sake!" she defended. He let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh, so sneaking off with Igarashi is for my sake now?" he accused. She knew that even after this had been cleared up between them, he never actually really believed anything she said. Well, if he did, he certainly didn't act like it.

"Takumi, I was _not_ 'sneaking off' with Tora," she said firmly, gripping the sheets in her hands even tighter. She stared at his face as if trying to read it, but an impassive expression was all he wore as he stared blankly yet angrily at the ceiling.

"You're quite close with _Tora_ , aren't you?"

Misaki then knew what had bothered him. The fact that she had called him Tora instead of Igarashi.

Misaki let out an exasperated sigh. "Takumi, we've been over this!" she exclaimed. "I didn't tell you I was meeting him because I _knew_ you'd overreact! And I was right! You did!"

"I only overreacted because you didn't tell me," he defended. "Besides, what kind of husband wouldn't overreact when their wife meets up with some guy that pinned her down to a table and tried to rape her without informing him first?" he inquired, the anger still evident in his voice. You could tell he was trying to keep calm—his eyes were closed as his brows furrowed and gave everything away.

Misaki took a deep breath, ready to tell him what she'd been meaning to tell him since the last argument.

"Takumi, I wasn't meeting up with him for no reason, you know," she started, her tone signaling him that she was going to say more to explain herself. "Well, see, ugh, this is going to ruin everything…but it was for your birthday. I don't even like meeting up with Tora…"

Takumi's eyes widened as he realized that he'd completely misunderstood her intentions. She'd even met with someone she disliked just to make sure his birthday surprise went well, and all he'd done was practically accuse her of cheating on him. _I'm such a dick._

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

Takumi sat up and stared directly into her amber eyes. "I said I'm sorry."

Misaki looked down at the floor instead of back at his emerald eyes. "I-It's fine," she insisted, sneaking a glance at her phone. She suddenly crawled over to the bed stand and grabbed her phone off it, beside switching it on and tapping in her passcode.

She turned towards him and extended the phone towards to him, a blush evident on her face even in the dim lighting.

"You…can read it," she said hesitantly. As soon as he took her phone into his hands, she jumped beneath the covers and squeaked out a "Goodnight!"

Curious at to why she was so embarrassed about what she was doing, he glanced at the phone screen to see a group chat open with Sakura and Chiyo. He scrolled the screen up to where their conversation started, which wasn't too far up.

Wondering what could evoke such reactions from his wife, he began scrolling through the texts. His eyes widened in surprise as he could easily spot some longer texts from Misaki that stood out.

He then realized that Misaki had been bragging about him to her friends about how good of a husband he was, and that's why she didn't want him to see her texts.

Takumi grinned from ear to ear as he read a text where Chiyo claimed that Tora cooked her dinner sometimes after work, while Misaki boldly retorted that he cooked her dinner every night and his cooking was so good that it even topped most restaurant food. _I never knew she loved my cooking that much,_ he mused to himself.

After a bit more reading, he got the gist of the texts and slowly slipped her phone back onto the bed stand and making himself comfortable on the bed beside Misaki.

"Misaki," he called, knowing well that she was still awake even when she didn't reply to him. "I love you."

Shifting could be heard and seen from beneath the covers where Misaki hid as she slowly revealed her face which was a bright red color.

"Whatever, alien," she murmured, pretending to make herself comfortable in the corner. Takumi moved closer to her before pulling her smaller figure towards him with his strong arms that she felt safe in whenever he held her. Her blush turned darker as she snuggled her head into his chest.

She didn't need to say those three words, because her actions spoke _much_ louder than her words.


End file.
